


The Red String of Fate

by fightthegiants



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fate, Fluff, Harry Styles - Freeform, M/M, Narry - Freeform, Niall Horan - Freeform, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 08:36:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/733677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fightthegiants/pseuds/fightthegiants
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘According to the myth, the gods tie an invisible red string around the little finger of people who are destined to be soul mates and will one day marry each other. It can get twisted and knotted..but it will never be broken.’</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Red String of Fate

**Author's Note:**

> Very much inspired by [this](http://24.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_me611dFqmQ1rkk94mo1_500.png) and [this](http://24.media.tumblr.com/f0410502c8b38c60c68cbbff77b553dc/tumblr_mgbgxbCxMz1rdizlfo1_500.jpg).  
> Cute, fluffy and exactly what you need on a cold Sunday afternoon.  
> I don't own Narry, I don't profit and none of what is written here is true (much to many people's disappointment).

Harry knew where his thread of fate reached out to and every time he felt the knot around his pinky finger pull, the corners of his mouth would turn up.

On stage it was a messed up ball of twine, twisting and trailing around the mangle of bodies parading in the spotlight. It would dance across Liam’s shoulder and brush against Zayn’s hip but the knot at the other end was firmly secured around the Irish boy’s little finger.

Sometimes it was so thick and strong, the others could see it. When Harry was asleep across the sofa on the bus with his head nestled in Niall’s lap, Louis saw how the red string lay proudly between them as Niall’s hand slid through Harry’s curls. Its shock of colour would illuminate the space and capture all those within its radius.

Zayn always noticed the twine when Harry’s pink lips were pressed to Niall’s temple in the car after a show. He would rest them there for a second, taking in the scent of the older boy. An arm would find its way around Niall’s shoulder and Niall would reach up to tangle their fingers together and that was when Zayn could really see it, the distance between the small bindings blindingly short.

Other times it was stretched too thin, close to fraying. When Niall’s teeth were gritted and tears were in the back of Harry’s throat, the line was strained. The fibres began to part company momentarily before they instinctively intertwined with one another again as the blonde boys arms circled the others waist and hushed apologies were uttered onto clammy skin.

Harry always felt the knot tug hardest at night. In the dark of the hotel room when the world had fallen silent and the city outside was a slight hum on the edge of his awareness. When Niall’s pale skin melted against his under the sheets as hands ghosted over taught muscles and steadfast promises fell from his lips into Niall’s trusting ears.

Niall had never believed in fate until he’d followed his string to the end of its path and found an awkward, clumsy but loveable boy at the other end, a knot secure around his little finger. The string had kept the boy anchored to Niall from that day forward and he was sure if scientists could cultivate the indestructible material it was made from, they would use it to build battle ships.


End file.
